I'm the King of This Jungle
by luvcmpunk314
Summary: Cody is really nervous for his MITB ladder match. Randy tries his best to calm his lover down so he can put on a great show. Short Candy one-shot. m/m slash - rated M for smut.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing and know no one from the WWE. This story is just for me to free my creative muscles and for the enjoyment of anyone who cares to read it.

**A/N:** m/m slash & smut. I do have a longer Candy story planned when I'm finished with Sweat, Chains, and Love so you may see this mini-shot sucked into it later on. =)

Cody paced back and forth backstage. Every now and then he bounced on the balls of his feet and shook his arms trying to lessen the tension. He was nervous for his Money in the Bank match tonight. He wasn't slated to win, but he was still tense. Ladder matches were no joke. The slightest misstep and you could be hurt, especially during the high spots. And he had a couple planned with Dolph and Christian. He was bouncing again when hands landed on his shoulders and he heard a deep voice in his ear.

"You ready for tonight, baby boy?"

Cody spun around. "Randy!" He threw his arms around his tall lover in a tight hug.

Randy grunted as Cody's weight slammed against him but he hugged him back. "You didn't think I'd let you go out there for a big bad ladder match without being here to support you did you?"

Cody stepped out of Randy's hug and shook his head. "No. I'm just nervous I guess."

Randy took note of Cody's agitated bouncing and his clenched jaw. He couldn't let his love go out there all worked up like that. He grabbed his hand and started pulling him down a dark hallway lined with the huge crates and trunks that transported all of the show's equipment.

"Randy what are you doing? The pay per view starts in thirty minutes. I need to be getting ready!"

"I know baby. That's what we're about to do. Get you ready." Randy pulled Cody in between two of the largest crates. They would be invisible from either end of the hallway, but if someone walked down the hallway they'd probably be seen. Randy was willing to take that chance to help out Cody.

Randy grasped the back of Cody's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. He could tell Cody was distracted but he kept going, stroking his tongue slowly against his lover's over and over until Cody's arms came up around him and he sank into the kiss. Eventually Randy pulled back from Cody, noting the serene expression on his young lover's face. Already he was calm, but Randy wanted to make sure he was in the right frame of mind for his match. He spun Cody around until they stood with Cody's back pressed to his front. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of Cody's trunks and started to pull them down. Cody protested in an alarmed whisper.

"Randy what are you doing? Somebody could come down here and see us."

Randy whispered in his ear, "Don't worry about that." He lowered his boy's trunks just enough to bare his smooth round ass and his cock that was already hard despite Cody's protests. Randy wrapped his hand around that hard shaft and started to stroke.

Cody sucked in a breath when Randy grasped his cock. His worries about the match faded a little bit with each pump of Randy's fist. Cody shivered as Randy's deep voice whispered in his ear again.

"You're going to own that match tonight, baby."

Cody moaned as Randy squeezed him. "I'm going to own it."

"That's right."

Cody heard Randy's zipper go down, heard him spit in his hand and knew what was coming next. He relaxed as Randy started to push inside him, his hand still working on Cody's cock. Cody loved the sweet burn of Randy's shaft stretching his ass wide. Always he felt so connected to his Viper, not just physically but emotionally too when they were together like this. His hand came up and reached behind him to wrap around Randy's neck, trying to draw him closer. He felt a shudder run through his lover's big body as Randy seated himself all the way inside Cody.

Randy spoke as he started to thrust slowly. "You're the King of that Jungle out there, Cody."

Cody's head dropped back against Randy's shoulder, whimpering as every nerve ending he had was brushed and stimulated by Randy's cock sliding in and out of him. Randy started to speed up.

"Let me here you say it, baby."

Cody fought to speak, forcing words past the hushed gasps and moans that spilled from his throat. "I'm the King … the King of that Jungle."

"Yes, you are," Randy whispered.

Randy's hips and his fist around Cody's cock kept pace with one another, both deliciously fast, both driving Cody quickly towards climax. When Randy started striking his sensitive bundle of nerves with every thrust, Cody tightened the arm he had wrapped around Randy's neck, digging the fingers of his other hand into his lover's jean-clad thigh, his breath coming fast.

"You're going to tear the fucking house down, Cody."

Then Cody felt the head of Randy's shaft strike his spot dead on and hold there grinding against it. Bursts of pleasure radiated out from the spot, arcing through his whole body until his fingers tingled and his ears buzzed, lights sparking behind his closed eyelids. Cody bit down on his lip hard to stifle his cry as his hips shot forward and he started to come in his lover's hand. He moaned in disappointment as Randy pulled out of him before he came to shoot on the floor, but he understood why. He didn't have time to go and get cleaned up before his match. He smiled thinking of the one time he had wrestled Randy with Randy's cum still inside him. They'd barely made it back stage after their match before Randy had been on him again, he'd been so inflamed by what only he knew was under Cody's black trunks. That memory combined with the awesome orgasm he'd just had had him smiling and happy. He turned his head and kissed Randy's cheek. "Thank you, Randy. I'm definitely calm and ready now."

Randy nuzzled his face into Cody' neck, lightly nipping the soft skin as Cody relaxed back against him. His boy's nervous jitters were gone. Mission accomplished. Suddenly Randy became aware of footsteps accompanied by cheerful whistling coming down their hallway. He whipped them around to keep Cody from being exposed just as he got a glimpse of John's surprised face. The footsteps hurried past, the whistling stopped.

Cody snickered. "Was that John? I bet we shocked the hell out of him."

Randy scoffed. "Please. Like he and Punk aren't fucking all over every arena."

Cody laughed as he stepped out of Randy's embrace and turned to face him. "You're probably right." He pulled his trunks back up just as Truth's music hit, signaling the end of the pre-show. "I'd better get back up there."

Randy gave him a sexy smile. "Give me a kiss first."

Cody went to lean up and kiss his partner, but before he could do so Randy held his hand up displaying Cody's cum still glistening in his palm. Cody's breath caught as Randy dragged his tongue through the fluid before dropping his hand and leaning in for Cody's kiss. Cody threw himself at Randy sucking Randy's tongue into his mouth. Only this man had ever and would ever make him feel such an intense passion. They engaged in a long hot dirty kiss, tongues tangling together, teeth biting lips before finally breaking apart.

As they headed back to the gorilla position, Randy wiped the rest of his boy's essence on the hem of his t-shirt, not really caring who noticed it. Just before Cody's music came on Randy told him, "You remember what I told you and I'll give you what you've been asking for." Cody gave him a mischievous smile.

"A first edition Captain America #1 signed by Ed Herron?"

Randy rolled his eyes at his geeky young lover. Cody knew very well what he was referring to. Cody's bright blue eyes shone from under his white hood as he smiled at Randy one more time and stepped through the curtain. Randy was glad to see Cody laughing and smiling before his match in contrast to what he'd found when he got there. Ladder matches were dangerous enough without being nervous and overthinking everything. But as Randy settled in to watch on the monitor he knew his boy would be fine.

Cody stepped out onto the walkway leading to the ring. Head lowered he whispered to himself, "I'm the King of this Jungle." Then he threw back his hood and walked past the ladders with not a bit of nervousness in sight.

**A/N:** Cody tweeted once that he whispers, "I'm the King of this Jungle" to himself before he throws back his hood. So that's how this story popped up in my head as I watched MITB. =)


End file.
